


都市狼人传说

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 当代宅gay情侣的家居生活。





	都市狼人传说

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：我流OOC，傻白甜，毫无意义的性场景和多到多余的破折号。他们不属于我，连情节都不属于。灵感来自Richard Siken

十一月已泛凉意。天亮得越来越晚，连光线都是铅灰色的。莱姆斯醒了，但并没有立即睁眼，他抬起手臂挡在眼前，呻吟着压下一个呵欠。他小心翼翼地用拇指和食指捏起搭在自己小腹上的手臂——上帝保佑，那个混蛋还在睡梦之中。对方含混地咕哝了两句什么，莱姆斯没有听清。他困倦地半坐起来，伸了个懒腰，随手捞起一件衣服，然后毫无预警地一把掀开被子，无视了身后欲求不满、怅然若失的嘟囔。

他趿着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地走进盥洗室，剃须的时候西里斯半睁着眼睛进来刷牙，莱姆斯从镜子里看见他扎得乱七八糟的丸子头和过紧的白T恤。鉴于剃须刀正危险地游走在自己的下颌角，莱姆斯忍住了气泡水一样的笑意和溢到唇边的评论，仅仅只是象征性地翻了个白眼。西里斯叼着牙刷，满嘴牙膏沫地对他说，你也早上好。

洗漱完毕两个人一起下楼，在厨房餐桌旁坐下才发现因为没睡醒随手套上了对方的衣服。莱姆斯喝茶，西里斯剥橘子，窗外鸟儿啁啾，青草散漫。一缕阳光斜斜地溜进窗棂，有气无力地落在莱姆斯的头发上。逆光中，他看起来像殉道的圣人，抑或高潮中的诗人。坐在对面的西里斯忍不住朝他丢了一瓣橘子，柔软的果肉啪嗒一声落在地上。莱姆斯越过《预言家日报》的上沿瞥了他一眼，西里斯立刻知趣地垂下眼睫毛，乖乖站起来，一双大长腿绕过餐桌，在莱姆斯脚边蹲下，一声不吭地将那瓣橘子拾起来捏在手心。莱姆斯依然目不斜视地读报，他抿了一口茶，翘着的二郎腿在桌下轻轻晃荡。他在心里祝贺自己训狗有方，但这个念头还没转完，小腿就痒酥酥的——那该死的家伙趁机亲了他一口。直起身之后西里斯顺势圈住莱姆斯的椅背，下巴搁在莱姆斯的头顶。莱姆斯漫无目的地挥了挥手拍他的头，抱怨他的下巴太尖非常硌人。西里斯歪嘴笑着偏了偏头，但并没有移开。莱姆斯翻过一页浏览到纵横字谜，那是属于他们俩的秘密游戏。西里斯的脏话词汇量大得惊人，每次总是抢在莱姆斯之前喊出最冒犯的那一个，仿佛他在和谁竞争谁能最先伤害莱姆斯娇嫩的耳朵。莱姆斯喜欢他的思维敏捷，心知肚明这未必是一件好事。不过偶尔他也会调情一般给出他对莱姆斯的各种昵称作为答案，所以。

吃完饭莱姆斯说想去超市，因为家里没有番茄酱了。西里斯点点头说好。他们俩烹饪魔咒都不怎么样，大部分时间靠拐角的中餐厅和女性朋友的同情过活。西里斯偶尔心血来潮的时候会捋起袖子用麻瓜的方式做饭，每到这时必须郑重其事地系上围裙。围裙是某次莱姆斯妈妈过来做饭时落下的，上面印满了浅黄色的矢车菊。西里斯喜欢给莱姆斯表演自己的刀功，莱姆斯也乐得坐在厨房柜台上看他。他们俩有一搭没一搭地说着话，蛋糊在烤箱里静静膨胀。

在门廊里换鞋的时候西里斯把莱姆斯推到墙上，点了点自己的侧颈示意莱姆斯吻他。靠在墙上的莱姆斯翻了一个白眼，故意抄起手把头别到一边。西里斯笑着摇了摇头，十指插进他后脑勺的发根，捧起他的脸蛋好好地给了他一个法式深吻，舌头伸进喉管里的那种。分开的时候莱姆斯有些喘不上气，但还是不忘做作地抬起手背擦了擦嘴。

莱姆斯开车。因为掠夺者四个人中属他开车技术最好，也因为他还不想这么早死。副驾上的西里斯摆弄着安全带，半天都系不好。莱姆斯只好俯身过来帮他一把。西里斯低头看着大腿上可爱的棕色发鬈，按捺住一把摁下的冲动——莱姆斯的头离他的耻骨太近了。他当然永远都不会告诉莱姆斯他每次都假装系不好安全带的原因。打灯，倒车，上路之后莱姆斯放了凯特·布什。当她尖声唱到“在你的爱之猎犬”（注1）的时候西里斯按下车窗，把胳膊肘伸到窗外，劲风吹得他一头黑发狂舞。他撑着脸，侧过头，透过墨镜端详莱姆斯的侧颜。前方路口遇到红灯，等待时莱姆斯习惯地用手指敲击方向盘，西里斯忽然伸手摸他大腿，告诉他你真好看。

***

到了超市门口，西里斯说想抽根烟。莱姆斯不耐烦地哼了一声，但还是跟着他走到吸烟区。难得吸烟区这么少人，西里斯从皮夹克的侧兜里摸出烟盒和打火机，仿佛要惊艳莱姆斯一样深吸一口，双颊凹陷，颧骨好看得要命。烟雾朦胧中，莱姆斯忽然觉得脆弱。他蹭了蹭脚尖，说你搞快点。西里斯促狭地笑了一声，喷了他一脸烟，眯着眼睛说，昨晚你在床上可不是这么说的。莱姆斯假装厌恶地挥了挥手，隐晦地比了一个中指。我先进去了，你一会进来找我吧。乖，我相信你已经长大到可以自己一个人进商场了。

莱姆斯推着购物车走到烟酒区。他不爱喝酒，但无奈有人喜欢。他从货架上拿起两瓶看着眼熟的红酒，低头研究了一下标签。他还是改不掉先看标签的习惯，纵使他已经很多年没有因为价格而拒绝一样礼物了——詹姆和西里斯买东西从来不看价格。他的手机响了，嗡嗡地在他的裤子后袋里震动。他漫不经心地掏出手机，夹在右耳和肩膀之间。

嘿，电话那头说。

嘿，莱姆斯轻声回答，仿佛生怕吓到手中的瓶子。

你在哪儿呢？

莱姆斯转动了一下瓶身，仔细地看了一眼标签。上面写着，警告：可能含有致敏物质。他琢磨了半天才说，你最喜欢的地方。

你床上？

莱姆斯嗤了一声，隔着听筒都能感觉到西里斯在挑眉。

对方朗声大笑，碰酒精！某人成年了吗？

他大惊小怪的语气让莱姆斯相信，要是此刻那个人手边有珍珠项链的话，他一定会戴在脖子上一把抓住以完成戏剧性的效果。他就有这么敬业（注2）“没有，但我觉得我可以在结账的时候色诱一下收银员。”

西里斯啧了两声。”这就是你应付一切的绝招吗？色诱？堕落啊，卢平！你可怜的妈妈会怎么想？”

莱姆斯回答说他觉得霍普会为自己有这么英俊的儿子而感到骄傲。话音刚落，一个近在咫尺的声音就说，是吗，我是说每次她看我的眼神都好不一样。西里斯不知从哪里冒出来，凑到他耳边。莱姆斯的耳朵尖红了，不全是因为他感觉到一只手悄悄爬上自己的腰际，吓了一跳，差点踩到自己的脚。

“上帝啊。”

”哇哦，在外面不用这么隆重，“西里斯安抚性地举起双手。”叫我西里斯就好。“

“滚。“莱姆斯言简意赅。

西里斯评论说，这么暴躁，某人的那几天是不是快到了。莱姆斯说是啊，你最好小心一点，因为这么多年来我可积攒了好多处理血渍的经验。西里斯发出一声狗吠般的大笑。他直直地盯着莱姆斯的眼睛，仿佛要看穿他的后脑勺。那么卢平教授，请你好好教教我。

莱姆斯撇撇嘴，你想得美，我才不教有谋杀前科的学生。除非你告诉我你为什么需要处理血渍？西里斯试图说服他的理由是自己其实是个吸血鬼。他捉住莱姆斯的手腕，凑到鼻尖又顺便顽皮地咬上一口，莱姆斯告诉他吸血鬼应该咬脖子，于是对方毫不客气地就靠过来开始拱他的脖子。嗯，西里斯从来不需要被人邀请两次。Voilà，他扬起头，露出尖尖的犬齿，像是炫耀胜利的士兵又像是讨要主人赞许的小狗。莱姆斯拍开他毛茸茸的脑袋，路过的一位女士清高地清了清嗓子。

他们路过女士卫生用品区的时候莱姆斯没忍住，给他讲了一个吸血鬼的笑话：从前有一个吸血鬼，他总是去一家餐厅用餐。有一天他什么也没点，别的吸血鬼问他怎么了，他骄傲地表示自己改吃素啦，说完从兜里掏出了一片卫生巾开始泡茶。笑话还没讲完莱姆斯就笑得上气不接下气，一只手捂着肚子笑弯了腰。他的笑点一直很奇怪，但不管他笑得多么不合时宜，每当这种时候西里斯总是以一种宠溺的眼神看着他，仿佛他笑的样子他怎么也看不够。

他们最后也没买番茄酱。结账的时候：一升牛奶，一罐果酱，三个橘子，一盒蓝莓，一瓶洗发香波（薰衣草味），一打鸡蛋，六听啤酒，还有……一盒安全套？

“呃，这个好像不是——。”莱姆斯不自在地摸了摸自己的后颈，犹豫着开口。

“哦，这就是我们的。”一只手再自然不过地搭在他的肩上。他闻到自己惯用的肥皂味，很干净。那是一只为弹钢琴而生的手，修长，有力，骨节清晰，四只手指的第一根指节上嚣张地纹着L、O、V、E。如果莱姆斯想起了昨晚这只手做过什么的话，他也没有表现出来。他慢慢抬起头，刚好来得及看见西里斯朝收银员眨了眨眼。

收银员小姐面无表情地把安全套放了回去。

出门之后西里斯自然地从莱姆斯手中取走了购物袋，用大拇指勾住甩在肩后。他伸手从莱姆斯的大衣兜里掏出车钥匙，听到“嘟嘟”的远程解锁声便径直朝他们的后备箱走去。莱姆斯望着他高大的背影愣了愣神，感到一股没来由的、铺天盖地的喜爱，仿佛突然不认识他是谁，又仿佛认识他好多年。像是重新回到霍格沃茨特快上的初见，只是加上了这么多年。他系安全带的时候一只熊一样的大黑狗灵巧地跳上副驾，尾巴摇得欢快。莱姆斯挠了挠他的耳根，他便故意大声发出享受的呻吟。

坐稳了，我们回家。

***

晚上他们照例会去逛公园。莱姆斯从门边的衣架上取下大衣和围巾，西里斯在跨出门的那一刻变身为狗，对着凛冽的寒风从容地抖了抖漂亮的毛皮。莱姆斯转身锁好门，戴了手套的拇指握住狗绳。暮色四合，光线渐渐转暗，疏云中零星露出点点星光。大狗拽着他走过万家灯火，潮湿的街道在路灯下反射出漆黑的光芒。

公园的草坪里种着山毛榉，让莱姆斯想起上学时詹姆最喜欢的那一棵。天气好的时候他们会一起出来野餐，莉莉铺开红白相间的格纹桌布，柳条编织的篮子里塞着刚出炉的牛角面包。詹姆像每一个没用的丈夫一样在一旁抱着哈利，他一点也不给老爸面子地哇哇大哭，直到莉莉拍拍裙子一把接过。公园中央有一面镜子一样平静的湖，天光云影，星星碎了一整个湖面。莱姆斯喜欢站在桥头向下望，幽深的湖面亦予以回望。每当这时大脚板总是安静地蹲在他的脚边，若有所思地把头探出长了青苔的桥洞。他们说狗的思想很简单，但大脚板居然总是能在这平静的时刻感受到某种冲动，某种接近于求死的欲望——莱姆斯的存在就是有这样的效果，让人想一头冲下悬崖粉身碎骨，或是兜头淋上汽油再划燃火柴，但他本人却总是能在最关键的时候温柔阻止。

他们偶尔会在公园里遇到熟人。有一次，一个女声怯生生地呼唤道，莱姆斯？是你吗？一人一狗双双回头，一个推着自行车的姑娘羞涩地笑了。是莱姆斯在图书馆工作的同事，克拉拉。可怜的姑娘暗恋莱姆斯很久了，唯一看不出来的人恐怕只有莱姆斯自己。顾及莱姆斯的面子大脚板没有吠叫，只是在莱姆斯报以微笑的时候凶猛地露出獠牙。他的狗尾巴有节奏地敲击地面，喉咙深处发出低低的咆哮。莱姆斯抱歉地对姑娘笑笑，不轻不重地揉了揉大脚板的头，嘿，放松点，小老虎。克拉拉紧张地笑笑，自嘲你的狗好像不怎么喜欢我。莱姆斯安慰她道没关系，他谁都不喜欢。

回家的路上莱姆斯都没有跟大脚板说话。他觉得他刚才的举动幼稚极了。幼稚，而且带着很强的控制欲。莱姆斯赌气般地加快了脚步，对大脚板的呜咽不理不睬。他有点生气，有点哭笑不得，似乎又有一点虚荣心得到满足的得意。他不知道自己到底该作何感受。大脚板陪月亮脸度过了无数个满月，难道不应该最了解他有多讨厌一切形式的镣铐吗？不管是物质上的还是精神上的。他不想吵架，但他永远无法控制自己和西里斯冷战，就像西里斯永远对他生气的原因一头雾水。他知道西里斯恨冷战，因为他总是忍不住第一个开口。

回家后西里斯一头倒在床上，脑袋垂下床沿，忽然没来由地说了句，我喜欢**你**，你知道么。

莱姆斯不置可否地应了一声。他其实早就原谅了他，一如往常。只等他一开口便会将一切拱手送上。

真的，西里斯又说。你说我谁都不喜欢，那不是真的。**我喜欢你**。

荣幸之至。莱姆斯声音沙哑地说。现在，挪过去点，这边床是我的。

西里斯轻笑两声，就这么倒着看他，一脸认真地说，知道么，科学研究表明，性生活有助于改善情侣关系。

哦，是吗？那你是想说我们俩做爱次数还不够多咯？

西里斯笑而不语，这可是你说的。

莱姆斯不喜欢恐怖片，所以他们的睡前活动是读诗。西里斯为了骗莱姆斯跟他睡觉，曾经恐吓他他的床底下有怪物。莱姆斯半抬眼皮问他那个怪物是你吗？气得西里斯要挠他痒痒。仿佛造物主对西里斯的偏爱还不够似的，他的声音也很好听，困扰青春期男生的变声期和青春痘均与他无缘。他读诗的时候任何人都忍不住屏息。理查德·塞肯的黑暗、血腥又深情，兰波的迷离、狂乱又浪漫，都像驯服的夜骐一样任他驾驭。莱姆斯其实非常喜欢西里斯用法语读《醉舟》（注3），喜欢他发eu时的古怪圆唇和咳痰/舌吻一样的小舌音——但他绝对不会告诉他。西里斯的个人最爱是《小野兽》，每次都会阴阳怪气地念：他有一双绿眼，所以我想和他睡觉（注4）。通常当他念到“我想带他回家/对他动粗/我想把手伸进他的身体/像碰撞测试车一样撞击他的身体”时，莱姆斯已经脱光了衣服。

但西里斯记得没错，确实快到满月了。午夜的时候莱姆斯辗转反侧，高烧让他如坠梦中，他能听见自己过快的心跳。扑通-扑通。像一只被绑住翅膀的雏鸟，徒劳地想要挣脱他的胸腔和肋骨。

嘿，嘿，莱姆斯，莱姆斯。西里斯轻声呢喃，熟悉的手来回抚摸他的脊椎。令人心安。莱姆斯紧闭双眼，睫毛微颤，口齿不清地说，我想，我想。

嘘，嘘。西里斯的食指贴住他的嘴唇。他摩挲莱姆斯背脊的手慢慢下移，伸进莱姆斯宽松的棉质睡裤，轻轻地、温柔地抚摸他。他很烫，全身都烫，总是与变形如影随形的高烧让他无法连贯思考，又或许是西里斯的手让人无法连贯思考，他不知道是哪一个。但无论从哪个角度看这种混沌的煎熬似乎都很合适，他需要这种不明就里的冲动和晕头转向的欲望。

他感觉到细细密密的吻落在脖颈。西里斯从他的锁骨一路吻到小腹，当他把舌尖伸进莱姆斯肚脐眼时，莱姆斯用力揪住了他的头发。他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，仿佛在无声地恳求他的允许。莱姆斯叹了一口气，仰头露出苍白脆弱的颈动脉，血管里突突跳动的都是yes, yes, yes, please。于是西里斯跪到莱姆斯两腿之间，握住他的脚踝，分开他的双腿。他进入的时候莱姆斯的脚踵抵着他的腰窝，随着他的动作微微起伏。他聚精会神地扶稳自己时莱姆斯伸出微微颤抖的手，抓住他的后颈，强迫他低头与自己接吻。此时的莱姆斯急切，紊乱，一双绿眼盛满欲望，比西里斯想象中的任何一次都更令人失控。西里斯长驱直入，莱姆斯嘶了一声。卧室的壁炉里火焰温柔缱绻，跳出栅栏的火星像是抓不住的破碎诺言。橙色的火光把他们的影子投在墙上，千变万化，共生共存。高潮的时候他一遍一遍地重复莱姆斯的名字，像潮汐，像祷告，像疯子最后一点残存的理智。事后他埋在莱姆斯的颈窝，并不急着退出或是清理。他们就这样躺着，直到莱姆斯哼哼唧唧地抱怨他压到了自己的肋骨。

一声轻笑逸出西里斯的嘴唇。他从莱姆斯的身上爬下来，翻了个身滚到他身边，习惯性地把手搭在莱姆斯的小腹。是保护，也是宣示主权。

晚安，月亮脸。

晚安，大脚板。

诺克斯。

——全文完——

注1：Kate Bush的著名歌曲《HOUNDS OF LOVE》这句歌词是Among your hounds of love

注2：来自英文中的习语clutch the pearls，指那些对稍微不符社会常规的事就大惊失色的贵族。

注3：醉舟Le bateau ivre，法国天才诗人兰波Rimbaud的代表作。魏尔伦Verlaine爱慕他的诗才就是从这首开始。众所周知我们的大卫·修理斯演了魏尔伦。

注4: He had green eyes, so I wanted to sleep with him...I wanted to take him home and rough him up, and get my hand inside him, drive my body into his like a crash test car. —— Little Beast, by Richard Siken


End file.
